Las locuras de mi chica
by Majoestuvoaquii
Summary: La noche de brujas no es solo niños. Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la pagina de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**Las locuras de mi chica.**

 _Subió los dos escalones restantes para llegar hasta el centro de la amplia tarima donde Gohan la esperaba con un ramo de flores. Al fondo se percibían los aplausos y exclamaciones de su público._

 _La joven de los ojos color zafiro sonríe con modestia hacia los presentes, baja la vista fascinada por el vestido carmesí que portaba, de repente siente una extraña humedad en su delgada mano y la eleva hasta su rostro. Su extremidad entera estaba cubierta de sangre, buscando el origen de aquel líquido alza su rostro y sus ojos se topan con un cubo desbordándose._

 _Todo el contenido de aquel balde se derramo sobre Videl._

 _Gohan se acerca a ella dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de soberbia._

 _-Patética. –Una simple palabra proveniente de el causo un daño inconmensurable en el corazón de la chica._

 _Estando ahí cubierta de los pies a la cabeza por sangre, las escandalosas risas y burlas de la audiencia no se hicieron esperar. Aturdida, retrocede despacio sin pasar de largo como Gohan toma la mano de Lime quien apareció repentinamente._

 _Sigue caminando en reversa sin poder ir más rápido, resbalándose, se prepara para recibir el impacto en su cabeza._

Sobresaltada, sus ojos se abren permitiéndole ver su habitación en la oscuridad. Respira con algo de esfuerzo, entendiendo que solo había tenido una pesadilla. Se levanta rápidamente, sale de su cuarto llegando directo a la cocina. Necesitaba aliviar el ardor en su garganta y calmar su mente.

Colocando el vaso de cristal en el fregadero luego de por fin saciar su sed, nota una extraña mancha roja y espesa en el mesón.

Sin saber que hacer solo se queda de pie con una cómica expresión entre susto y desagrado. Una mano se posa en su hombro provocando un sobresalto en la chica.

-Videl, cálmate. –Le dice una pelirroja, Videl se gira quedando cara a cara con su compañera de apartamento.

-¡Angela! –Exclama aliviada. – ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las siete, entras a clases a las ocho ¿no?

-Si. –Contesto con simpleza volviendo a dirigir sus ojos hacia la extraña mancha, acción imitada por su amiga.

-Los chicos hicieron un desastre anoche mientras dormías. –Explica la chica con los grandes anteojos morados mientras guarda la botella de salsa que estaba a un lado de la mancha. No hacía falta mencionar lo torpe que se sintió Videl por no haberse percatado de ese detalle.

-Creo que iré a bañarme.

-Yo seguiré durmiendo. –Dice con pereza –No te vayas a ir sin desayunar.

-Tranquila. –Le dedica una sonrisa agradecida por su preocupación. Videl al cumplir la mayoría de edad y posteriormente comenzar su vida universitaria, en un intento de independizarse un poco rento un apartamento, algunas noches trabajaba como niñera para sus vecinos pero estaba más que claro que su padre era quien pagaba la mitad de la renta. La idea original era compartirlo con su novio Gohan, los padres de ambos al ser chapados a la antigua se negaron hasta que estuviesen unidos en matrimonio (o por lo menos con sus diplomas universitarios). Se alista para partir en dirección a la universidad olvidando por completo la sugerencia de su compañera.

Emprendió su camino, sintiendo la fría brisa acariciarla a la vez que despeinaba el largo cabello que le llegaba hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. El resto de los ciudadanos empezaban la jornada con una contagiosa energía, algunos trotaban solos, otros lo hacían en compañía. No podía faltar uno que otro rostro desganado. Al poco tiempo llega a una cafetería frente al edificio donde recibía educación, entra al local sentándose en una mesa donde la esperaba su rubia amiga.

-¡Hey Videl! -Saluda Ireza vestida como hippie a su lado. – ¿Por qué no traes disfraz pequeña amargada?

-Olvide que es día de brujas.

-Sueles olvidarlo todo. –Le rueda los ojos divertida. -A menos que te convenga, claro.

-Creo que es memoria selectiva.

-En fin, hoy saldremos a una fiesta, ¿Qué dices? –Golpeándola levemente con el codo en el brazo.

-No salgo los fines de semana, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hare un lunes?

-Vamos no seas tonta solo veremos una película en casa de Shapner.

-Sometida. –Una distorsionada voz ronca a espaldas de la hija del campeón las toma por sorpresa.

-¡Shapner, idiota! –Esclarece la justiciera en tanto sus amigos se ríen, Gohan, quien había llegado junto al rubio, saluda a su novia besándola en la mejilla.

-Gohan solo tú puedes convencerla. Eres el elegido. –Comenta la rubia moviendo las manos teatralmente. –Veremos una película de terror.

-No seremos muchas personas, de hecho seremos solo nosotros cuatro. -Responde Shapner despojando de su rostro la máscara de Freddy Krueger con la que intento asustar a Videl.

-Suena bien. –Contesta amable el pelinegro.

-¿Crees que tú madre que deje ir? –Cuestiona con burla la ojiazul.

-Sometido. –Dice Shapner volviendo a colocar la máscara en su rostro sacando una carcajada al grupo.

La mañana transcurrió sin preocupaciones, en la esquina de la biblioteca dos pelinegros se ocultaban bajo un libro mientras compartían un travieso y fogoso beso que pronto fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien carraspeando.

-Lo lamento Señorita Minaguchi. –Dice la justiciera sonriendo apenada en tanto el ojinegro se apartaba un poco de ella fingiendo estar leyendo, aguardaron a que la bibliotecaria se retirara para romper a carcajadas silenciosas.

-Tonto me dijiste que nadie se fijaba en este lugar. –La hija del campeón se sonroja generosamente.

-No volverá a pasar. –Se acerca a sus labios y los aleja apropósito para reírse del gesto de su novia.

-Veamos ese libro. –Toma entre sus manos el libro que los ayudo a cometer su travesura. -Leyendas del extranjero. –En voz alta lee el título.

-Conmemoremos este día leyéndolo. -Le sonríe y ella asiente con la cabeza. Empieza a buscar entre las páginas y se detiene en una al azar. –El Silbón.

De inmediato Videl abre inconmensurablemente los ojos, le arrebata el libro a Gohan de las manos para posteriormente lanzarlo hacia atrás. Gohan alza una ceja.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Es aburrido.

-¿Segura que es eso? -Ella hace un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia. –A mí me da la impresión de que te da miedo.

-Miedo. –Hace el intento de aparentar una risa. –Vi a un dragón salir de unas esferas naranjas, ya nada me impresiona.

-Si tú lo dices. –Gohan sonríe inocentemente al tempo que ellos dos se levantan y se dirigen a la salida. Naturalmente, la mayoría de los jóvenes, en especial los infantes, comenzaron temprano a recolectar dulces con sus extravagantes disfraces y por supuesto a pasar un grato momento con los amigos.

Ambos justicieros van por acera caminando con sus manos entrelazadas cuando el teléfono del chico comienza a sonar.

-¿Hola?

 _-Gohan hijo, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?- Su madre al otro lado de la línea comienza a carcajearse. -¿Por qué me molesto en preguntar? Llevaras a tu hermano a pedir dulces._

-De hecho mamá iba a salir con Videl y…

- _Perfecto que ella te acompañe, a Goten le encantara verla._

-¡Pero mamá! –Solo escucha el perenne sonido que indicaba el fin de la llamada. -¿Quieres ir a pedir dulces con Goten?

-Me encantaría. –Se ríe por lo escuchado anteriormente. – ¿Vamos a buscarlo?

-No es necesario, viene en camino junto a Trunks. –Dice percatándose del ki de ambos pequeños que volaban directo hacia ellos.

Cuando por fin se reunieron comenzaron a recorrer a pie las transitadas calles para posteriormente entrar en las distintas urbanizaciones.

Las calles se hallaban repletas de personas, el sol ya se había ocultado, los cuatro comienzan a caminar por un lugar más apartado con bellos arbustos decorados por todos lados cuando de pronto oyen silbidos a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Dice Gohan preocupado.

-Se escuchó lejos, eso significa que el Silbón está por aquí cerca. –Dice el hijo menor de Goku con simpleza.

-No digas tonterías Goten, los fantasmas no existen. –Dice Videl aferrada al brazo de su novio.

-No debiste decir eso Videl. –Dice el niño del cabello lila en un suspiro. –Las almas en pena solo se aparecen a los que no creen.

-Jamás había escuchado algo como eso.

Siguieron escuchando esos molestos silbidos, Gohan noto la inquietud de la ojiazul así que la atrae hacia él.

-Bien muchachos creo que ya fue suficiente. –Dice el pelinegro alzando la voz mientras que de entre los arbustos aparecían Ireza con hojas en el cabello y Shapner con un megáfono y un celular en cada mano.

Antes de que alguien dijera palabra alguna Gohan se adelantó.

-Buena actuación, por cierto niños.

-Gohan hubieses esperado un poco más, quizás hasta hubiésemos visto como llora la niñita. –Shapner alega con voz burlona provocando una carcajada grupal, cuando cesaron las risas escuchan un sollozo proveniente de la pelinegra.

-Videl lo lamentamos, no creímos que te asustaría tanto. –Se acerca Gohan a su pareja que tenía ambas manos cubriendo su rostro. Los infantes se acercan con culpabilidad para abrazar el delgado cuerpo de ella.

-Linda no llores, pensamos que sería divertido. –Comenta Ireza, ambos rubios se acercaron para consolarla al igual que los demás.

-Pensé que lo perdería. –Se lamenta la ojiazul en un susurro sin destapar su rostro.

-¿A quién? ¿De qué hablas Videl? –Pregunta Gohan con preocupación.

-Al bebe. –Ante esta aclaración todos se quedan mudos con la epifanía plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Bebe? –La corta palabra salió en forma de tartamudeo de los labios del Gran Sayaman. Todos se quedaron como estatuas y aquel incomodo silencio lleno de pánico fue cortado por una melodiosa e infantil risa.

-Deberías ver tu cara amor. –Comenta con dificultad debido a las risas la justiciera, para enseguida imitar la cara de su novio. Los demás entendieron de inmediato que ella solo les tomo el pelo y se carcajean junto a ella.

-¿Cuándo aprenderé que no hay que meterse contigo? –Gohan se ríe con ternura atrapando los labios de ella. Como era de esperarse sus amigos y los infantes abucheaban para que se detuviesen.

-El año que viene la broma será para Gohan. –Dice la amiga de Videl.

-Por soplón. –Completa el rubio.

-Cuenten conmigo. –Videl hace un ademan con la mano imitando a un militar. Ganándose por parte de Gohan un pellizco en uno de sus glúteos sin que los demás se percataran. Ella con La tez rojiza lo observa.

Él estaba parado con su habitual rostro que irradiaba inocencia. Si, el aplicaba a aquel dicho "Los callados son los peores"

Continuaron disfrutando de manera sana esa noche, las estrellas parecían brillar aún más con las melodiosas risas infantiles. Iban caminado para aproximarse al porche de una casa, Videl fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia del enemigo aproximarse. Lime quien venía caminando al otro lado de la acera junto a un niño, un primo, por lo que tenía entendido.

Todos iban a la misma casa. Videl se detuvo un segundo para colocar un brazo sobre su frente y otro sobre su perfilada nariz, enmarcando sus enormes ojos. Gohan la voltea a ver extrañado y luego posa su mirada a la misma dirección que lo hacia la ojiazul, comprende en seguida y rueda los ojos ante la ocurrencia de la chica.

Ella trotando se abre paso entre sus amigos para luego esquivar a otros jóvenes al tiempo que Lime hacia lo mismo dejando al niño atrás con una expresión de fastidio.

Videl corre hacia ella y Lime hace lo mismo, cualquiera que las viera a lo lejos pensaría que se estamparían en un caluroso abrazo por la velocidad que corrían. Pero dan un giro entrando al jardín de aquella morada.

Las dos chicas desde que se conocieron eran muy competitivas entre sí, todo inicio hace dos años en la escuela por estar enamoradas del mismo chico, siendo Videl la triunfadora.

Lime tenía una ventaja en la carrera al tener piernas más largas pero la energía de la ojiazul era envidiable.

Ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta y entre empujones Lime logra hacer sonar el timbre, la puerta se abre dejando aparecer a una señora treintañera.

-¡Dulce o truco! –Dicen con fatiga ambas chicas.

-Seguro es por un chico. –La señora les entrega a cada una un chocolate enorme para después retirarse.

Las chicas se retan unos segundos con la mirada para volver a emprender el camino hacia sus respectivos acompañantes, esta vez a paso tranquilo.

Videl llego junto a Gohan que la esperaba recostado en una reja negra donde la estuvo observando.

-Los demás continuaron pidiendo dulces, están por aquí cerca. –Antes de que ella preguntara le explico.

-Gane. –Dice con candidez compartiendo el dulce, él se ríe.

-A mí me pareció que fue un empate. –Alza una ceja. La chica le frunce el ceño. –Tú ganaste, como siempre.

-Esa larguirucha no puede conmigo.

-Parecías un conejo. –Se carcajea. –Bien, al menos no se lanzaron a la piscina del campus como la semana pasada. –Gohan niega con la cabeza.

-Te juro que escuche la canción Ojo de tigre en mi mente. –Acaricia de manera coqueta el pecho del muchacho.

El semi-sayajin la abraza feliz por ser el quien soporte esa nueva faceta juguetona que había desarrollado su chica. No podía esperar hasta el próximo año para saber que travesuras compartirían juntos.

 **Fin.**

¡Holaa! Al principio del fic hice referencia a una película clásica de terror ¿adivinan cuál? ;)


End file.
